


When dreams come true

by AlwaysSeverus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysSeverus/pseuds/AlwaysSeverus
Summary: "If anyone can show just the case why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."Silence fell on the room. Ron Weasley looked into the eyes of his wife-to-be and smiled. Hermione Granger looked at him and smiled back.





	1. A wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the first of four chapters. I'm going to publish them daily :)

# When dreams come true 

# 

### Chapter 1: A wedding 

"If anyone can show just the case why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."  
  
Silence fell on the room. Ron Weasley looked into the eyes of his wife-to-be and smiled. Hermione Granger looked at him and smiled back.  
  
"Well, we can proceed then…" said Albus Dumbledore clapping his hands.  
  
"NO, HERMIONE, DON’T!"  
  
The doors of the Great Hall swung open and the Potions Master of Hogwarts strode inside.  
  
"What the hell…" whispered Ron.  
  
"Hermione you can’t marry him," said Severus Snape, looking at the young witch with pleading eyes.  
  
"Snape! What are you doing here? Why are you ruining my wedding?" cried the groom.  
  
The room was completely silent. No one knew what to say.  
  
"Please, Hermione, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed you away when you told me your feelings. I should have just taken you into my arms when I had the chance."  
"I love you," he added quietly.  
  
"But you didn’t," said the bride without looking at her future husband, who was becoming more and more agitated with time.  
  
The Potions Master nodded slowly: he saw that the young girl had now made her decision and, looking around, he realized what he had done. He sighed.  
  
"I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have interrupted your wedding. It was wrong of me to do so. I was just thinking about myself. Forgive me, if you can. For this and for what I did in the past."  
  
Before turning, however, he looked at the groom.  
  
"Treat her well, Mr Weasley, and make her happy. You don’t realize what you’ve got," and then he left.  
  
He was nearly at the doors and everyone believed that everything would be all right when Hermione run after him.  
  
"Severus…"  
  
Ron looked flabbergasted. _'Is she going to leave with him?'_ he wondered, and then he realized, with a pang in his heart, that he would do anything to make her happy, even if it meant to let her go into the arms of another man.  
  
"Severus, I’m sorry, but..."  
  
"Could we skip the rejection part, please? I believe it’s quite obvious," he said, not really looking at her.  
  
"I don’t think…"  
  
"What?! That it’s obvious?!" Snape cried, raising his head. "You’re about to marry him!" he added pointing at Weasley, who was standing alone at the altar.  
  
"Are you blaming me?!" said the witch with fire in the eyes.  
  
"No," he whispered. "I blame only myself. And my stubbornness."  
  
Hermione’s eyes softened.  
  
"Why don’t you stay?"  
  
"And see with my own eyes the moment you will belong to another man?" asked Severus. "No, thank you. Forgive me but I prefer to live in the fantasy that after I leave this room, you’ll stop the wedding and come running into my arms."  
  
As he reached the doors, he turned.  
  
"By the way, you look breath-taking."  
  
Then he left.

### 


	2. Chapter 2: Realizations

### Chapter 2: Realizations 

Everyone was looking at her now. Hermione was standing in front of the doors looking at the place where Snape had just stood.  
  
_'What is she going to do now?'_ the whole room was wondering. Hermione turned around, looked at Ron and smiled at him.  
  
Everyone sighed in relief as the witch made her way to the altar and to her future husband.  
  
"I believe we can continue now," said Dumbledore half-smiling.  
  
"Ronald Bilius Weasley, do you take Hermione Jane Granger for your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward as long as you both shall live?"  
  
Ron looked at Hermione and then he took her hands.  
  
"I do," he said, looking into her eyes.  
  
A silent tear fell from the witch’s eye.  
  
"Hermione Jane Granger, do you take Ronald Bilius Weasley for your lawfully wedded husband? Will you love, honour, comfort and cherish him from this day forward as long as you both shall live?"  
  
Hermione looked at her husband-to-be. A million thoughts were running through her head.  
  
_'I can’t leave him! I can’t do this to him,'_ she thought. _'But you don’t love him, not as you should,'_ said another voice.  
  
Ronald face saddened. He knew what she was thinking. He could see every little thought just by looking into her eyes.  
  
"She doesn’t," he answered for her.  
  
A gasp came from the audience. Hermione was shocked.  
  
"What are saying, Ron?"  
  
"I’m saying that you won’t do those things because you don’t love me," he explained with a sad smile. "It’s not me you love. It’s him."  
  
He let go of her hands.  
  
Hermione touched his face.  
  
"Ron, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize it. I thought I had finally gotten over him."  
  
"I know, ‘Mione. I know you believed you loved me. I know you didn’t do this on purpose," he said hugging her.  
  
"Go to him, Hermione. Make his dream come true and be happy," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Will we still be friends?" she asked fearfully. "Even after this?"  
  
Ron smiled a true smile.  
  
"Always, Hermione. I need you in my life."  
  
Hermione cried happily, she hugged him one last time and then sprinted off, in search of the man who had captured her heart.

### 


	3. Chapter 3: Dream come true

### Chapter 3: Dream come true 

As soon as he had left the Great Hall, Severus went outside and, without knowing it, he found himself near the Black Lake. He sat there, on a rock, watching the Giant Squib playing in the water.  
  
He was thinking about that day when Hermione had approached him, 2 years ago.

_Flashback_

_It was a cold December day and the Potions Master was sitting in his office grading papers. He was quite angry. Dumbledore had forced him to chaperone at the Christmas Ball that was to be held in two days._  
  
_"Ridiculous! The old codger! Of all the things to do… to look after a room full of hormonal teenagers!" he was saying to himself as the essay under his quill was becoming more and more red._  
  
_Someone knocked._  
  
_"Come in," he said._  
  
_The door opened and in came none other than Hermione Granger, the Charms apprentice. Over the year she had been studying there, they had developed a good friendship and it was not strange to see the two of them together (even if someone still wondered how the Griffyndor Princess could feel something more than hate for the Slytherin teacher)._  
  
_"Hello, Hermione," he said, raising his head._  
  
_"Hello, Severus. Still grading?" she asked sitting in the chair in front of the desk and she saw the essay._  
  
_"Poor boy, what did he do to you?" she asked laughing._  
  
_Severus grumbled._  
  
_"Is there something you need?" he asked, instead._  
  
_"Actually there is," she answered nervously, looking at her hands. The teacher put down his quill._  
  
_"What is it?" he asked, wondering why she seemed so nervous._  
  
_"Well, Severus… Ihavefeelingsforyou," she said in a breath._  
  
_"Pardon?"_  
  
_He really hadn’t understood what she had said. Hermione took a deep breath._  
  
_"I have feelings for you and I wanted to know if there was a small chance that you would come to the ball with me," she repeated, this time looking at him._  
  
_'She has feelings for me? Impossible. This must be a joke. Dumbledore must be behind it. The bastard!'_  
  
_"Severus?" said Hermione fearfully. "Could you answer me?"_  
  
_'I’ll make her see that she shouldn’t play with me,' he thought angrily._  
  
_"No, Miss Granger. I don’t have any intentions to come to ball with you. Now leave, I have more important things to do than speak with a little girl," he spat._  
  
_Hermione was shocked. He had never spoken to her like that. A single tear run down her face as she stood and left the room._

###### 

_Two days later Severus Snape was standing in a corner of the Great Hall watching all the students laughing and dancing._  
  
_'I swear he does this to me on purpose. He likes to make me angry,' he thought as Dumbledore passed before him with McGongall on him arm._  
  
_"Do you know where Hermione is, Albus?" asked the old witch. "I have been looking for her the whole evening but I haven’t found her."_  
  
_"Maybe she’s outside with some young man," answered the Headmaster smiling. "Ah, Severus. There you are," he added, walking towards the Potions Master._  
  
_"Are you enjoying the evening?" he asked, ignoring the murderous look he was receiving._  
  
_"Tell me, Albus the reason why you put Miss Granger up to the task to ask me to the ball? Did you expect me to enjoy the evening or did you just want a good laugh?" said Snape angrily as he put the goblet he had on the table next to him._  
  
_"Ask you to the ball? What are you talking about Severus?" answered Dumbledore puzzled._  
  
_"Don’t think I’m stupid, Albus," answered the young man angrily._  
  
_The Headmaster turned towards the old witch who was looking at the two wizards without understanding._  
  
_"Severus, my boy," said Dumbledore sadly. "I believe you have made a great mistake."_  
  
_Snape scoffed._  
  
_"I’m serious, Severus. I haven’t spoken with Miss Granger for a long time."_  
  
_"You mean that… oh shit," murmured the Potions Master._  
  
_"Severus! Language!" cried McGonagall._  
  
_"Forgive me, Albus, Minerva. I need to leave," and with that he strode towards the exit._  
  
_He needed to find Hermione, he needed to ask for her forgiveness._  
  
_He didn’t know where he was heading, but he found himself near the Black Lake. He sat there, on a rock, watching the Giant Squib playing in the water and wondering where his friend could be._  
  
_He didn’t know that said person was watching him from her window. He didn’t know that she had been crying. He didn’t know that she had just sworn to herself not to make the same mistake again._

_End flashback_

"What a fool I’ve been," he said to himself. "Of all the stupid things I could have done, that one was the greatest." He sighed.  
  
"Severus…"  
  
His back stiffened. _'No, it couldn’t be. She was getting married to Weasley now. She couldn’t be there.'_  
  
"Severus…" repeated Hermione, worried by his lack of reaction.  
  
The man stood and turned around and there she was, dressed in that simple wedding dress and looking like an angel.  
  
"Are you real?" he whispered, afraid that if he raised his voice, she would disappear.  
  
"Of course I am."  
  
"So, are you officially Mrs Weasley now?" he asked, wondering if perhaps he had lost track of time.  
  
"No," she answered.  
  
Severus breathed in relief.  
  
"What are you doing here, then?" he said, looking into her beautiful face.  
  
"To make you dream come true," she answered before kissing him.  
  
Severus was shocked and happy at the same time, but after a while, he managed to recover and kiss her back. When they parted, they pressed their foreheads together and he said:  
  
"Please, tell me I’m not asleep and this is not a dream."  
  
She laughed: that beautiful laugh that made him smile.  
  
"You’re very awake, Severus. And I love you."  
  
Snape couldn’t believe it. Here she was, proclaiming her love for him. He kissed her again.  
  
"I love you too, my dear. And I’m sorry I didn’t realize it before. I was a fool to try to convince myself that I felt nothing for you," he said. Then a thought came to his mind: "But what about Mr Weasley?"  
  
The young woman smiled.  
  
"You wouldn’t believe it, but he was actually the one who stopped me from saying 'I do' and who told me to come and find you."  
  
Severus nodded.  
  
"Let’s get inside, love. It’s freezing out here."  
  
"Just a moment," said Hermione. With a flick of her wand, she changed her dress.  
  
"I don’t think it was appropriate anymore. How do I look?" she asked, spinning.  
  
"Breath-taking," he answered truthfully. "As always." And together they went into the castle.  
  
They were passing in front of the Great Hall when they heard music come from the inside.  
  
"What..." she asked opening the doors.  
  
Ron himself greeted her.  
  
"Hei, ‘Mione. Thought it would be a waste no to have the party that was already prepared," he said.  
  
"Ron, you never change," she said smiling.  
  
"By the way," he added. "Luna and Ginny were looking for you."  
  
"I’ll go to them, then," and she left the two man alone.  
  
"I apologize, Mr Weasley. For ruining your wedding," said Snape, after some time.  
  
"It’s all right, Snape. What is important is that she’s happy," answered the young man. "But there’s one thing…"  
  
Snape looked at him.  
  
"Treat her well, Snape. You don’t realize what you’ve got," he added, smirking.  
  
The Potions Master nodded solemnly.  
  
"I’ll admit, Mr Weasley. You’re more mature than I believed," he added after a while.  
  
Ron laughed.  
  
"I’ll take that as a compliment."  
  
Hermione looked at them at that moment and she smiled at Severus, who couldn’t keep his eyes from her.  
  
_'Yes,'_ he thought. _'I’m really the luckiest man in the world.'_

### 


	4. Epilogue: 5 years later

### Epilogue: 5 years later 

"If anyone can show just the case why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."  
  
Silence fell on the room. Severus Snape looked in the eyes of his wife-to-be and smiled. Hermione Granger looked at him and smiled back.  
  
"I object!" said Ron, standing from his seat.  
  
"What the hell…" whispered Snape looking at the young wizard.  
  
Ronald smirked at them.  
  
"Sorry, Snape. I had to have my revenge."  
  
Severus looked murderous, but Hermione laughed making him relax.  
  
"Shall we proceed then?" asked Albus Dumbledore with twinkling eyes.  
  
"Oh, yes, yes," answered Ron, sitting.  
  
He took the hand of his fiancée and kissed it. No one had believed it when he had brought her home. But, as he had said, he was head over heels in love with her and her with him and anyone who had anything against them could “bugger off”. Because you see, dear readers, Ronald Weasley was now engaged to none other than Pansy Parkinson. They had met three years previously and had, since then, been seeing each other.  
  
Smiling at Pansy, he turned back to the altar.  
  
"Severus Tobias Snape, do you take Hermione Jane Granger for you lawfully wedded wife? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"And do you, Hermione Jane Granger, take Severus Tobias Snape for your lawfully wedded husband? Will you love, honour, comfort and cherish him from this day forward as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do," she answered smiling.  
  
With a flick of his hand, the Headmaster made a couple of rings appear. Severus took one.  
  
"With this ring, I thee wed," he said placing it on Hermione’s finger.  
  
The young witch did the same.  
  
"With this ring, I thee wed," she said placing it on Severus’ finger.  
  
Dumbledore looked at the happily.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," he said to a grinning Severus.  
  
The Potions Master turned to his wife and, bending closer to her, he kissed her soundly in front of the audience.  
  
Everyone cheered.  
  
As they turned to the assembly, Albus said: "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr and Mrs Snape."  
  
"I love you, my dearest wife," whispered Severus in her ear.  
  
"I love you, too, my dear husband," she answered smiling.  
  
And as they made their way down the aisle the only thought that was on their mind was that there was nothing better than having to spend the rest of their lives with the one they loved.

### 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end! I hope you liked it!  
> I know Ron's fiancée may seems "strange", but I wanted him to have an happy ending too (I like him, just no as Hermione's husband) and with someone no one would have believed possible, so that he could fight for his love.


End file.
